Prisoner of the heart
by NightLark
Summary: The CUllen's aren't always the good guys. In a small village of Romania, a young girl is kidnapped and sent to the Cullen's castle as a gift for the three princes. How will she cope with her life there. Contains abuse, lemons, rape etc not a nice story
1. Chapter I

-1"I'm going to go and bring in the goats!" the young girl with the brown curls called.

"Don't stay out too long. It's almost dark" replied the man chopping wood beside the house. I crouched down lower, a smile playing over my face. Perfect. She walked around the back of the house were there was a small paddock. Two goats bleated at her as she clambered over the fence. A small dog followed at her heels, yapping cheerfully. I stalked closer, examining the girl. She was short, with delicate ivory limbs, her pinafore showing her gentle curves. She had shoulder length, curly brown her, chocolate eyes and sweet features. I could smell her from my spot amongst the trees. A fresh, pure, floral scent that lingered in the nostrils. I composed my face, then ran out at human speed.

"Can you help me?" I asked as soon as I was near.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"My goat got hurt. She's trapped in the forest, with a hurt hoof. I can't move her. Please help" I tinged my voice with just the right amount of desperation.

"Oh. I'm not allowed to go in the forest. My mother says it's dangerous"

"Please. I can't leave her. She's all our family has"

"Okay…but I have to be back before dark" I smiled. I knew she'd say yes. I could have killed her there and then but it was in clear sight of her house and that would mean not just unnecessary death but a delay to my plans. I led her into the forest, heading away from all human activity. She was glancing around uncertainly, constantly checking the sky.

"It's getting dark. I should go back. I'm sure my father could help"

"We're so close. She's right behind that tree"

"I can't hear anything. Surely she'd be bleating"

"You told me your mother told you to stay out of the woods because they are dangerous?"

"Yes"

"She was right" my associate seized her from behind, hitting her head on a branch until she went limp.  
"A perfect find"

"Thank you. But I must say your attack lacked finesse. What if we hurt her to much? You know that this is important"

"My humble apologies. Now let's get her out of here"

"Yes. In a little while this place will be swarming with humans searching for her. It would be wise to move quickly to the castle" I noticed that the third member of our party sniffing the girl, her eyes dark.

"Ingrid! We need her in one piece. Vanessa, control her please"

"Sorry Stefan. She is mouth-watering though"

"If you can't stay in control, then leave"

"I am fine. Do not worry" I picked up the girl, cradling her as we ran. The castle loomed into view before us.

"There it is. Château mer Morte"


	2. Chapter II

-1I.M.S POV

"Your majesty. We are grateful for your agreement to this audience"

"The honour is mine. The reputation of your coven precedes you"

"We have brought a gift for your lordships enjoyment" I felt a strong tug on the rope that bound my arms together and I stumbled forward, falling to my knees. Laughter echoed around the room. My legs stung where the rough stone floor had scratched it.

"Where did you find this little thing?"

"At a village, but we have searched for many weeks to find the perfect candidate" I looked up. The man seated on the stone throne seemed unimpressed.

"I have no use for such a trinket but I would not wish to abuse your kindness. Perhaps, my sons might gain some enjoyment from this girl?" he was speaking more to himself then to any of the rooms occupant. He turned to look at a young man with blonde hair who was standing next to the seated woman (I gathered that this was the speaking mans wife).

"Jasper, would you be willing to accept this gift on behalf of your brothers?" the boy approached me, smiling. He circled around me, examining me. Occasionally I felt cool hands on my skin and I shivered each time. He stopped, looked towards his father and nodded.

"Yes father. It would be a pleasure, to help unite the covens by accepting this…trinket"

"Very well. She is yours and your brothers, to do with what pleases the three of you" the boy smiled again, and took the end of the rope, leading me out of the room. He tugged me along, not caring how many times I fell or cried out in protest. He took me down steps and into a dark dungeon room. It was cold, the walls were wet and slimy, and the room smelt strange. He tied me to a peg on the wall and left. I curled up as small as possible, to keep myself warm. I wasn't sure why I was here or what the intentions were of that boy, or these mysterious brothers of his.


	3. Chapter III

-1I.M.S. POV

I heard the door at the top of the basement steps creaking open. I didn't move, just looked in that direction. There were two of them, the blonde one from yesterday and a large, dark haired one.

"Ah, I see what you mean Jazz. She is quite delectable looking"

"It was very good of Father to let us have her don't you think? Of course, I did have a slight hand in that" they laughed.

"Have you tested her yet?"

"No, I thought I'd wait for you and Edward"

"Edward won't be back for a few more days. I'm not waiting that long"

"I suppose not. It might take a while to break her in though, so I'm sure he won't mind not being there at the beginning" the blonde boy mused. They walked down the stairs towards me. The blonde boy untied my hands, slowly and pushed me into the middle of the room. They began to circle me.

"Do you want first go Emmett? Or can I?"

"You go Jasper, then I will" he moved forward, still circling me but slower now. He moved forward suddenly, seizing my dress and tearing it off of me. I gasped and as the shreds of fabric fell the floor I tried to cover myself.

"We'll have none of that!" he snapped, grabbing my arms and prising them away from my body "Emmett, pass me that rope" he retied my hands, attaching them to a hook hanging from the ceiling, so my arms were strung above my head, leaving me bare and vulnerable.

"Mmm…look at that Em. Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Sure is Jazz, you better hurry up or I may have to change the plan and go first instead"

"No fair interrupting! Just join in" they laughed again, louder. I struggled, trying to slip my hands out of the rope.

"Uh oh Jazz, looks like she doesn't like us teasing her. She's trying to get out. I don't think you should stand for that"

"Nah, I think it's cute. A girl with a bit of fight. It'll be enjoyable to break that out of her" he started to stroke and fondle my naked breasts, pinching and pulling them. He removed his clothes swiftly, and I struggled harder and started to scream.

"oh, she does have a tongue. I was beginning to think she was mute. Well she can make use of it" he kissed me, roughly, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I struggled more and more, trying in vain to get my hands free…at last! I had one hand out. I slapped him across the face, raking my nails over his cheek. He cursed and grabbed my hand, pulling away from me.

"You don't do things like that you little slut! You are ours. You stand there and take what we give out!" he pulled my other hand free, and threw me against the wall. I cried out in pain as I hit and slipped to the floor.

"Get up" he snarled. I didn't move. He grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet. He slammed me against the wall, pinning me there, pressing his body against me and holding my hands up with one of his. He used the other one to pinch and pull at my breasts, then he took one into his mouth.

"What do you think Em? Have I toyed with her enough?"

"Oh yeah. Go for it" I felt something hot and insistent between my legs and then it was if I was being split in half. The pain was intense and everywhere. He rammed into me, locking his mouth on mine and I tried to hit, kick, bite, anything that would get him away from me.


	4. Chapter IV

-1**Edwards POV**

"Edward! At last! We were beginning to worry you'd got lost!" teased Jasper

"No Jasper. I just fancied a long hunting trip" I sighed, not bothering to react.

"And you look as if you saw something you liked during the hunt!" he said, pointing at my pants.

"What can I say? Tanya is quite a sexy hunting partner. That's one of the reasons I stayed so long"

"Ah, well you missed it" said Emmett.

"Miss what Emmett?" I asked sharply "Not another of your blood feasts? I thought father banned those"

"No! We received a gift from a local coven as a gesture of peace. Father didn't want it (thanks be mainly to Jasper for that) and he gave it to us! You have to come and see it!" he led me quickly to the dungeon.

"Why is it in here?"

"You'll see!" I really had no idea what they were talking about or what kind of 'gift' it was going to be but I wasn't expecting what is saw. In the darkened dungeon, a small girl was curled up against the wall. She was naked, with a rope tied round her wrists, attached to the wall.

"What's that?!" I demanded.

"It's our new gift" jasper said, marching down the stairs. The girl jumped when he appeared and tried to move away from him.

"On your knees slut!" he snarled, before turning to me "As you can see she still needs to be broken in" the girl hadn't moved at his order, just pressed herself closer against the wall. Jasper slapped her hard, and grabbed her hair. She cried out in pain and he released her.

"If you do not want that to happen again, you will do as I say. Now, onto your knees" she did as instructed this time, still quivering with fear. He stroked her hair.

"Good girl. If you please us we will be kind to you, if not we will hurt you so badly that you will beg for death" he spoke softly, which made his threat all the more sinister sounding.

"How long has she been here?" I asked. Surely not that long. She wasn't here before I left, and I'd been gone for nearly two weeks.

"About a week or so. I'm sorry to say that we tested her out before you got here, we couldn't wait to get started. You can understand that Edward can't you?" her head shot up at the sound of my name. I was confused and tried to tune into her head but with no success. Anyway, the thoughts in her head were probably unlikely to be pleasant. I could only imagine what the two of them had done to her in my absence.

"Isn't this great Edward? I always wanted a pet! This is extra great because it's a pet I can fuck!" said Emmett "Wait a second…that sounds really disgusting"

"Yes it does. Don't say anything like that ever again!" agreed Jasper before turning back to me "So Edward, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Let's start with it?"

"Oh, yeah, she's pretty. Nice enough"

"Right, good. Better get on with it then"

"What do you mean?"

"How dim are you! The girl. Sex. With. We've done it"

"More then once" added Emmett

"It's only fair you get a go before we start the serious stuff"

"Right…well…"

"Edward, are you a vampire or not?"

"I am"

"Then stop acting like a pathetic human!" I knew I wouldn't be able to get away from this. If I showed any remorse, my father would order my destruction. I closed my eyes and took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"Stand" I ordered. She didn't move, looking at me with hurt eyes. What did she expect from me?

"I said stand you miserable whore! Now! Stand!" I shouted, tugging at her hair the way Jasper had. She stood up quickly.

"Do you want the ropes Edward? She has a habit of struggling" said Emmett from the steps.

"Nah, I think I can handle anything this bitch can dish out" I said, laughing. I was hating myself for this. I pushed her so her face was pressed against the wall. I slapped her butt a few times, trying to be gentle but at the same time making her cry out in pain. I turned her around, pushing her back against the wall instead.

"Take off my clothes" I ordered her. She looked like a trapped deer.

"Take them off now!" I snapped, slamming her head against the wall with each word. I could hear Jasper and Emmett laughing and I struggled to block them out. She reached out and started to unbutton my shirt, her fingers shaking and struggling with each button. When she was done, I slid the shirt off my shoulders and moved her hands to the top of my trousers. She used the initiative, for which I was glad that I didn't have to strike her again, and soon my trousers were crashing round my ankles. I pulled off my boxers myself and pushed her harder against the wall. I bent by her ear and whispered, to quietly for Jasper or Emmett to hear but I hoped that she could.

"I'm sorry" I entered her swiftly. Her face contorted in pain, her back arched and she screamed. I was horrified by what I'd done. I pulled out. Her face stayed contorted, as if preparing it for the next assault. I repeated and watched as each time she cried and screamed, while tears ran down her cheeks until I finally, gained some satisfaction and I pulled out, dressed and let the girl fall to the floor.

"See! She's good right?" said Emmett "Considering she's had, like, no experience"

"And she'll be even better when we've trained her" said Jasper. I wanted to leave. I was going to open my mouth and announce that I'd received an invitation to live with Tanya's clan. Then I could get away from here.

"What kind of training were you thinking of?" I asked. What? That's not what I wanted to say! Why would I want to help 'train' that girl?

Because then you can make sure that Emmett and Jasper don't hurt her to badly. They could go crazy and do something really bad if you leave. Okay. I'll stay.

"Just some stuff. Why? You interested?"

"Yeah. When do we start?"

"Immediately"


	5. Chapter V

-1**I.M.S POV**

I sat under the stairway, in a small gap that I felt safer in then the rest of the room. I was less exposed here. He had forgotten to tie me up again. I had gathered up the scraps of fabric left of my dress (they'd been left on the floor after that first time) and used them to cover myself, like a blanket. It didn't keep out much of the cold but the cloth smelt like home. I thought of my mother and father. They'd be missing me I was sure but I didn't know if I was even in the same country as them anymore (**A/N Château mer Morte, is a real castle that belonged to a French nobleman called Gilles de Rais. He was a serial killer which is why I liked the name of his castle. It's in France, so, no, she is not in the same country anymore. And I'm surprised she could do geography at a time like this!)**

The door above me creaked as it had done before, an omen.

"Where is she? I don't see her"

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

"If we have to come and find you, things will be much worse for you!" I stayed still and silent. Perhaps, they wouldn't find me here. There were footsteps, walking round the cell.

"Out you come little girl!" I could distinguish each voice now. The quiet voice, the polite voice was Edward. My last hope. The laughing, loud one was the big one, Emmett. The mocking tone, belonged to the blonde, Jasper. That one sent shivers of fear down my spine. A figure ghosted past my hideout and I froze.

"Anything over there Edward?" called Emmett. Edward was in front of me! Oh god, had he seen me? Heard me?

"No Emmett. Can't see anything" I heard more footsteps and then an intake of breath.

"She's here. Somewhere" said Jasper. Slow deliberate steps, heading towards me. No, no, no! Please. They can't find me! A shadow was thrown over me.

"Isabella…" Jasper's sing-song voice called out. How did they know who I was? They'd never called me that before! The figure in front, crouched down so he was level with me. Jasper. He'd found me.

"Look what we have here" he said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out. He threw me down in the centre of the room. There was a bucket of what there.

"now, we are going to conduct a little experiment. How long can a human stay underwater for without breathing?" no. I tried to jump to my feet, to run away but Emmett knocked me to the floor again.

"Edward…How long do you think?"

"Varies, depending on the human"

"Okay. How about this human? Our little Isabella" I shuddered. I detested the way he talked about me, the way he said my name.

"Thirty seconds maximum" Edward said eventually.

"Emmett?"

"Umm…a minute?"

"Okay, and I'd say…forty five seconds. So, shall we see who's right?"

"Can we make this interesting please?" Emmett asked.

"Okay. Whoever is closest gets to choose what we do with Isabella today"

"Don't call me that" I blurted out. They turned to me, as if amazed that I could speak.

"What did you say?"

"Don't call me Isabella"

"Why not? That is your name"

"Because…I don't like hearing my name in the voices of scum like you!" Jasper was, of course, the first to react. He grabbed my hair and stuck my head in the water bucket. No! fighting and kicking to get free.

"Start timing" oh god. I had to make sure that I went out around thirty seconds or a minute. I didn't want to be at Jasper's disposal, slightly more then I didn't want to be at the other two's disposal. I struggled as hard as I could, trying to count the seconds. I needed to breathe! I felt my head spinning and darkness surrounding me.

*****

"Wakey wakey!" something hit me round the face. I opened my eyes.

"So that was about a minute she was under for. Nice guess Emmett"

"But she was unconscious before that minute" argued Edward "You saw, her body went limp before then"

"So who's is she Edward?" Jasper asked. Not Jasper. Please not Jasper.

"Oh! I'm hurt!" said Jasper, looking at me. God, had I said that aloud? I looked at them beseechingly.

"Fine. Emmett" said Edward. Thank you.

"I think she likes me" said Emmett. Not again. I'd spoken again?

"She's all yours bro. just…go easy okay? She's only human and if she dies Father will never let us have another pet again" Jasper said.

"What are you going to teach her?" Edward asked. Emmett just smiled. Okay, now I was seriously scared.


	6. Chapter VI

-1**I.M.S POV**

He positioned me on the floor, on my knees, with my hands tied behind my back.

"Is that a good idea? If you're doing what I think you are, isn't she going to need her hands?"

"Meh. Basics first. I'll show her what to do" he pulled down his trousers and his underwear.

"Right. Open your mouth"

He wanted me to do what?!

"Open. Your. Mouth!" he slapped me. I still refused. They could beat me to death but I wasn't going to do that

"Okay then" he shrugged "Jasper. You better take over"

"No!" I cried "Please"

"Then do as I say!" I shook my head. I became aware of unzipping behind me and then I felt hands on my butt.

"Get off! Get off!" I shrieked, standing up and spinning around.

"Look Isabella. It's me or Jasper. Do what I want and I promise not to punish you. We are teaching you but the first lesson is behaviour. If you can't do what you're told then you have to deal with the consequences" said Emmett "Now will you do what I say? Or does Jasper get to do what he's been wanting to do all morning?"

I was beaten and they all knew it.

"I'll do what you say" I said.

"Good, then on your knees with your mouth open" he instructed. I didn't pause. I just did. Whatever Jasper wanted to do it wasn't pleasant by the looks of his evil smile. Emmett stood in front of me and put his hands in my hair, holding on tight. He moved my head forward so that my lips were touching his…well, him. Then he pushed my head forward suddenly and I ended up practically choking.

"Easy Emmett, remember she's new to this" Jasper warned. Huh, as if he cared! He pulled my head back a little so I was no longer choking. I was thoroughly repulsed as he did…whatever it was he was doing. Yuck. I didn't want to think about it or look at it.

**Edward's POV**

"Well done Isabella. You have pleased me" Emmett said when he'd finished "And for that you may ask one thing"

Oh Isabella, be careful. Don't waste this. Go to big and they will laugh at you, anything to small was pointless. Think carefully!

"Umm…might I have some new clothes to wear? Sir?" oh good girl. Perfect. She'd risked something larger then, say, a glass of water or some food, but hadn't gone as large as being freed.

"Yes. We shall have them sent down to you"


	7. Chapter VII

-1**Edward's POV**

I was walking down the steps to the basement. Emmett and Jasper had left a few days ago to hunt and I'd put this off long enough. They'd be back soon and I wouldn't get another chance. I had a small tray of food for Isabella. Isabella. It was a beautiful name. she was beautiful. I entered the room. I knew it was too dark for her to be able to see who was visiting but I could see her flinch as I shut the door. Why did that bother me so much? I went over to her, and sat next to her. She looked at me, the new chain clinking around her throat. Jasper had decided that while rope was good, chain was better and had fitted a metal collar around her neck, chaining her to the wall. It was just unnecessary. It's not like she could run away! She was in a locked basement, in a vampire castle! No escaping possible! And if she managed by some miracle, she'd be in the middle of nowhere! She'd starve, or get eaten by an animal (Jasper/Emmett/me/any-other-vampire-nearby/maybe-an-actual-animal) or something even worse!

"Hey Isabella" I said.

"Don't" she said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't call me that"

"Okay. So what do I call you?"

"Don't call me anything. Names are for friends. You are a captor and I am the captive. You don't have the right to call me anything" I didn't know what to say to that.

"Err…I brought you some food. I don't know when you last ate?"

"Try, before I got here"

"What?! They haven't feed you?!"

"Why should they? I'm nothing to them" oh god! I should have come down sooner! If only I'd known.

"So eat this"

"No" I picked up a piece with the fork and pressed it against her lips. She shuddered and pulled away.

"I'm not leaving until you eat"

"Well, then you'll be here a while. And your brothers will probably be less then happy when they find out you've been down here" we sat in silence.

"Why do you think I care what they think?"

"Because"

"And when you first heard who I was, you looked at me like you expected something"

"I did"

"What? And why?"

"I don't want to answer your questions"

"You have to" I insisted.

"Why? Will you force me? Hit me? Stick me underwater and see how long it takes for me to drown? Burn me? Whip me with a thorny branch?"

"We haven't burnt you. Or whipped you with a thorny branch" I said confused.

"You weren't there" she said. She moved round so that her back was to me. Oh my god, how long had those been there? Her back was criss-crossed with red scars and patches of burnt skin.

"When was this?"

"I don't know. I don't know when a day ends and a new one starts!" she said.

"I think you've been here about a month now"

"Joy"

"You don't normally talk this much. It makes a nice change" I brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She moved away.

"You don't have to keep flinching. I'm not going to hurt me"

"You already have and you did it without a single thought" but I didn't want to. Doesn't she realise that?!

"I didn't want to do that! Any of the things I've done. Please believe me!"

"You said that you wanted to know what I expected and why? I expected mercy. They talked about you. Said you weren't 'strong' enough for this. I took that to mean you were kind. My mistake"


	8. Chapter VIII

-1**I.M.S POV**

We stayed seated in silence. I'd shifted as far away from him as I could.

"Are you going to eat something?"

"Not hungry" I said. My stomach growled, disagreeing with me. He smiled slightly.

"Stop it!" I snapped.

"I don't want to" he said. He was mocking me!

"Edward…please leave"

"Why? What will that achieve?"

"Not what you want obviously. Go on Edward. Do whatever you want to me. I don't care anymore" I lay down on the floor, open for whatever he wanted to do. He frowned.

"Isabella. No. don't. I…don't want that. That's not why I'm here"

"So why are you here?"

"I'm worried about you"

"HA!" I laughed "You're not worried. You want to keep me alive to make sure that you can get satisfied for a bit longer! What are you waiting for? Just do it! Take me the way you want to! Do it and be done!" I screamed at him and he just sat there, watching me. Then he moved, to fast for me to see. It was like he disappeared, and the next thing I knew was I was pressed against the wall. Edward's hands were on my waist.

"The way your talking makes it sound like you're the one wanting this, not me"

"I can tell you want it" I said, still laughing, running my hand down his stomach to his crotch. He growled at me.

"What's the matter vampire boy? Can't handle the heat" I pushed myself closer, teasing him. Part of me was screaming at me to stop this. I didn't want this. Why was I egging him on?

"I think you're the one who can't handle it. You know you shouldn't play with fire, or you get burnt" he said, one hand dragging his nails along my scarred back. I hissed at the pain. He just smiled evilly at me.

"I can handle whatever you care to dish out. I mean, by what I've had so far, it's not strong like a wild fire. It's more like a tame little match" He picked me up off the floor, wrapping my legs around his waist. I pushed myself against him, as his kissed and nibbled along my collarbone.

"Are you sure you want to do that little girl?" he whispered "There's still time for you to be able to walk away"

"Aww…is the big mean vampire afraid he'll get hurt?"

"Right. You asked for it. I gave you a chance, and now when I'm finished you won't be able to walk" he tore off his trousers (I mean tore) and pushed me against the wall. He pounded into me, not repeating, just once going harder and deeper then any of them had before. I screamed, but this time it wasn't with the normal pain. He thrust further, then pulled out and I whimpered. What the hell is up with me?! He moved so he was lying down and I was standing over him, his hands on my shoulders. What was he doing? Then he pushed down so I was speared onto him.

"AH!" I screamed. He pulled me up off him.

"still think you can handle it?" he said, pushing me back down.

"Oh god!"

"Well? Do you?" he said, pulling me off and leaving me out for a minute or two before plunging me back on.

"Please…"

"You're not answering my question Isabella!" he said angrily, pulling me off, then pushing me down harder then before.

"Oh god…please…" He repeated his actions, bring his hips up to meet me this time. I felt him spill into me. He pulled me off and tossed me to the side.

"I told you, you couldn't handle it. Next time don't try to mess with the big boys. You'll just end up getting hurt"

"I wanted to prove one thing. You are no different from the rest of them"


	9. Chapter IX

-1**Jasper's POV**

"I didn't think you had it in you brother" Edward looked stunned.

"What? Why are you back so early?"

"Oh, I got bored, decided to come and spend some time with our little Isabella, but you beat me too it. I must say, I think I liked that other side of her. You know, the cheeky side"

"Forget it Jazz. She's petrified of you"

"Maybe…perhaps she'll be more scared of you now. After all, you made her bleed"

"Huh?"

"Can't you smell it?" I asked, pointing once at the door and then at him.

"Oh god…"

"Ha! You actually didn't realise! Oh that's funny! Anyhow, are you done? I would like to get in there this side of the century" I tried to sidestep him but he blocked my path.

"She'll be exhausted now. Of no use to you for a while until she gets her strength back. You should wait"

Hmm…Edward was up to something.

"Okay. I'll come back later" Edward looked startled, obviously expecting me to argue as I would normally do. If only he knew. I walked off, heading to the main chamber. I knew father would be in there.

"Jasper. I thought you were away hunting?"

"I was but I returned early so that I could ask you something"

"What is it?"

"The human girl, Isabella, the one we were presented with as a gift?"

"What of her?"

"I would like your permission to make her mine exclusively"

"And why is that?"

"I believe that Edward is growing feelings for her. He is acting in an unvampire-like fashion and I can sense his emotions around her. I wish to remove temptation from him"

"What about Emmett? Won't he mind?"

"Emmett has lady Rosalie…"

"And you have lady Alice. If anyone should have her, it should be Edward. Except for these feelings he has…we must remove them"

"Yes, but Rosalie and Emmett are more active in their…relationship. Then Alice and I, surely you can understand the need for the girl?"

"Yes I do understand. You may have her if she agrees. From what I've heard she is terrified of you, which proves yourself but I request her agreement for her to be yours. Otherwise, she remains as she is, but you may do whatever you like to get her to agree. As long as she says either 'I would like to be yours', or 'I agree' in front of me, then she shall be yours"

"Certainly father. I shall go and ask her immediately" I went straight to the dungeon. Isabella did that automatic flinching thing whenever the door opened. I sensed the faintest flickers of hope, to be replaced by fear. I decided instead of scaring her into agreeing I should charm her. So instead of just moving at vampire speed down the steps, I walked at human speed so she could see me coming. She moved into a kneeling position when she realised it was me.

"Sit down Isabella. I am not here for anything other then talking" she sat, awkwardly, on edge. I noticed a small plate of some disgusting looking human food.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"Err…Edward…I mean, he…brought it for me…I didn't want to eat it sir" she squeaked.

"You would not get into trouble for eating it Isabella. It was nice of Edward to think of you"

"No"

"Explain"

"He wasn't thinking of me. He was thinking about me and what he could do to me"

"Actually, I do believe it was you encouraging him" she blushed.

"What is your opinion of Edward?"

"I thought he was…nice…nicer…then the…rest of you"

"But not anymore?"

"No"

"What about Emmett?" she shrugged.

"And me?" her fear spiked "And I want an honest answer"

"You're…okay"

"Honest answer. The key word there is honest"

"You scare me. A lot. Frequently. Every time you come down here"

"Are you scared at the moment?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I have no idea what you might do to me"

"I'm not going to do anything Isabella. I promise"

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked.

"Hmm…what if I said, I could get you out of this dungeon? To a nice, warm room. With new clothes and nice food"

"I'd like that"

"I have a proposition, that could end with you having just that"

"Okay"

"I want you to become my personal…" I struggled to come up with a inoffensive word "Entertainment. You would have private quarters and would not have to be with either of my brothers again. You would be mine. I swear I would treat you like a princess"

"So…I'd still have to…be with you? And you'd still hurt me?"

"Isabella, it's inevitable. Think about it, living in a dungeon, naked and starving, being beaten and tormented by three vampires or living in a private area for you, with clothes and food and anything else you could want, with one vampire? It's your choice. I decided to be nice and ask you"

"no"

"Excuse me?"

"No. I don't want to be with you. You…no…I could never be with you"

"Isabella, you just made a really big mistake"


	10. Chapter X

-1_"__no__"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_No. I don't want to be with you. You…no…I could never be with you"_

"_Isabella, you just made a really big mistake"_

**Jasper's POV**

I grabbed her, throwing her across the room (as far as the chain would let her).

"You see, I was being nice in asking you because I have to get you to agree in front of my father, so I decided 'oh yes, I'll be nice and do it that way' but since you've denied me I am going to have to resort to other methods of persuasion" I said, walking to her and crouching beside her.

"So Isabella. Do you agree? Before things get nasty?"

"No" she said.

"Very well" I unchained her so that I could enjoy this more without any limitations. I left her on the floor and ran (vamp speed) to my room, fetched the box from under my bed, went back.

"This Isabella, is my trunk. It contains things that I can use to make your life heaven, or hell. Now, I don't have to use this. All I need is your agreement. And a promise that you will agree in front of my father. Is that okay?"

"NO!"

"Fine. This will hurt you a lot more then it will hurt me" I opened the trunk and picked up the first thing. Rope. I tied her arms together and attached them, so that the rope was taut to one wall, then did the same to her ankles on the other wall. She was stretched out on her stomach with no was to stop whatever I chose to do. I searched through the box for a cat'o'nine-tail's whip. It was a special one, with a small blade at the end of each tail. I dangled the end in front of her face so she could see it.  
"Last chance…Isabella"

"No" she stammered. She wanted to refuse me? It was all going to end in tears. Hers. I raised the whip and brought it down, each of the nine points cutting into her back.

Whack!

She screamed. I ignored the scent that washed up, focusing on her emotions. Yes, fear, and pain. But still, determination. Right. Another go.

Whack!

"AH! God! Please! Stop!"

"God ain't listening darlin'. it's just me and you in here. And there is only one thing that you have to say to make me stop"

"No! Never!"

"Okay" I hit her again.

Whack!

"OH! NO! AH!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

Whack!  
"Jasper! Stop…please!"

"Not until you say it!"

"No!"

WHACK!

"Argh! God…Jas…per…please…" Was she thick or something? She knew what she had to say to get me to stop!

"Jasper? What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh hello Edward"

WHACK!

"Edwaaard…please…stop…him"

"I wouldn't Edward. Or father will discover just how much you care for this girl"

"Please…please…stop"

"Hmm…Edward? Would you like to assist me in this?"

"No jasper"

"Oh really? Okay. Then get out" I said, coldly.

"Fine by me" he left quickly. I realized that it had fallen silent, she'd stopped making noise at all.

WHACK!

"ARGH!!!" that was more like it.

"I am going to stop using the whip now Isabella. Your back is scarred enough" I went and untied her so that I could flip her over. Then I strung her up again.

WHACK!

"ARGH! OH GOD! NO! PLEASE!" Maybe it was worse for her because she could see the blood this time as it trickled over her stomach. I aimed with the whip.

WHACK!

"AH! SHIT!" her back arched up as she swore.

"Naughty girl, using bad language!" oh well, I'd hit her on the breasts. She was entitled to swear a bit. I aimed for the same spot.

WHACK! WHACK!

"AH! OH! ARGH! PLEASE!"

"God, you really are stubborn aren't you?"

"Please…" the tears mingled with the blood on her breasts. I went over to her ankles and adjusted the ties so that her legs were spread wide. I crouched over her, growling like an animal. My tongue licked down from her collarbone, across her chest. I moaned. Her blood was exquisite.

"Isabella…have you had enough yet? Will you agree?"

"No!" I bit down on her, already sore, breasts (not enough to turn her. Eesh).

"AH! JASPER! NO! PLEASE!"

"Isabella…"

"No!" I bit again.

"OH GOD! PLEASE STOP!"

"I already said, God isn't here. He doesn't care about sluts like you. I am here and I can stop this pain" I bit and, tearing off my trousers, drove into her.

"SHIT! PLEASE STOP! OH GOD! STOP"

"I won't say it again Isabella" I lapped up the lines of blood on her as I thrust. She grew quiet. No, that's not what I want. I took the whip, positioning each of the blades, then dragged it along her.

"OH…GO…"

"Ha, you're learning" I licked up the delicious blood and bit down again.

"OKAY!"

"What was that?" I asked, nibbling on her neck.

"STOP! PLEASE!"

"That's not what you said before…"

"OKAY! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST PLEASE STOP!"


	11. Chapter XI

-1_I licked up the delicious blood and bit down again._

"_OKAY!"_

"_What was that?" I asked, nibbling on her neck._

"_STOP! PLEASE!"_

"_That's not what you said before…"_

"_OKAY! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST PLEASE STOP!"_

**Jasper's POV**

I went and fetched my father.

"Isabella, please repeat what you just said to me"

"Screw you!" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I really wish you wouldn't keep doing this" I picked up the whip and slashed her along her breasts again.

"ARGH! FINE! YES! PLEASE! STOP!"

"Does that count?" I asked my father.

"I believe the perimeters were, I agree to be yours or I want to be yours. I have heard neither of those"

"Isabella?"

"No!"

"She really is incredibly stubborn" I didn't whip her this time, just trailed the whip along so she could feel it.

"Isabella?"

"NO!"

WHACK!

"OH GOD!"

WHACK!  
"I AGREE TO BE YOURS JUST STOP!"

"Satisfied?" I said to my father.

"Yes. She is yours to do as you please with Jasper, but I would go easy with the whips. I'm sure every vampire in the castle will be salivating around her if you are not careful"

"Yes Father" he left and I sat beside Isabella. I stroked her stomach. She quivered, in fear I guessed.

"Ah Isabella, Isabella. I did not want to have to do that. It was your choice. I gave you hundreds of opportunities to stop it, I really am going to have to punish you for your stubbornness" I walked my fingers lower, until they skim over her core.

"Haven't you already done that?" she gasped.

"Not really. That was me persuading, not punishing"

"Oh god no…please" she begged.

"Hmmm…maybe not yet. I suppose I had better move you to my quarters before Emmett returns"

"Thank you" she whispered. I untied her and carried her (vamp speed!) to my room, before dropping her on the bed.

"Isabella, you are mine for now and for ever" I whispered in her ear. She shivered and I disappeared from her sight.


	12. Chapter XII

-1**I.M.S. POV**

I woke up for the first time in ages, to soft sheets and blankets around me. There was a delicious smell in the room. I sat up, looking around. The room was richly decorated and very large. There was a tray on the bedside table with some hot food. I ate it quickly, finding that my stomach churned a bit at first. There was a note on the tray too.

Isabella,

I have to go and visit some friends today but I took the liberty of stocking out a wardrobe of clothes for you. Also, there is a box in the bottom. I expect to get back and find you wearing the contents. I will be back by ten.

Jasper.

I decided to investigate the wardrobe. There were a few in the room so I didn't know which one to open. I went for the closest but it wasn't the right one. It was full of men's clothes. The next one freaked me out. It wasn't a wardrobe, it was a case full of weapons and whips. Argh. I wanted to stay away from that. It was third time luck and I found some very nice dresses and things. There was also the box but a quick look at the grandfather clock in the corner told me I still had hours, so I left it there. I picked a nice blue dress. Now what was I supposed to do? Could I leave the room? I didn't want to risk the anger of anyone but it would be nice to stretch my legs. I decided to risk it. I opened the door and found an ensuite bathroom.

"Oooh. Nice" I said, then tried the other door. It was unlocked so I assumed this was allowed. I had…three hours. I would just get back here for half nine. Easy.

I started to walk around. There were a lot of rooms. I wandered into a large cavernous room that looked familiar. Oh. There were two thrones. Both were, mercifully, empty. I was crossing the room when I heard a voice whisper my name.

"Isabella…" I spun around. The blonde vampire-their father?-was standing there. I'd only seen him twice, when I first got here and when I was tied up one the floor being whipped.

"Oh…hello"

"I did not mean to startle you. It is very nice to see you…up, and about"

"Is this okay? I didn't know if I was allowed to leave the room but the door was unlocked"

"Of course this is okay. We do follow the unlocked/locked door rules, so anywhere unlocked is free for entry unless stated otherwise. If Jasper does not wish you to wander he will tell you when he returns" he walked towards me, stopping when he was closer. His red eyes didn't seem to go with his handsome face. He took another step forward, and I moved backwards. He smiled when he saw that. I'm sure he could tell how scared I was. I looked around. We were totally alone. But I'm sure the vampires wouldn't have cared if there had been twenty of them taking it in turns to do me different ways while the others watched.

"Well…err, I'd better go"

"What's your hurry?" he asked. I detested the way his red eyes watched me.

"I need to go get some things ready. Jasper's instructions…"

"I know what you've been instructed to do. You still have two and a half hours left"

"Well, I will probably get lost on the way back so I figure it was better to get a head start"

He moved forward again, backing me into the wall.

"What are you going to…" he put a finger to my lips, shushing me.

"Isabella! There you are!" a small female vampire came into the room. She was a brunette, and looked about…thirteen? She nodded at the male.

"Thank you so much Carlisle for finding her. She wasn't meant to wander off. Jasper won't be pleased when he finds out. Will he, Isabella?"

"I…err…no" she took my hands and pulled me away from him.

"Thank you again Carlisle. Come along Isabella" I waited until we are away, and halfway down a corridor before I spoke.  
"Who the hell are you?"

"Don't talk like that. I just saved your butt from being raped by Carlisle"

"Wouldn't make much difference. Every other vampire in the bloody prisoner seems to do it. What's one more?"

"That, Isabella, is quitting talk"

"maybe I want to quit?"

"No you don't. accepting this is one of the worst things ever. Trust me, I know"

"Who are you?"

"Jane. I was brought here the same way you were, years back. And eventually, I was 'taken in' by another vampire. It's better then being the toy of as many who want you. I was the toy of an entire coven before I was 'claimed'. I heard how long you resisted it and I must say I'm impressed. I gave over during the 'charm attack'. anyway, it's not better to accept this. I tried it, it's worse then before because you begin to think that it's all you are good for" we reached Jasper's room.

"Here's some advice. Just, do what they say…and don't leave the room unless instructed or accompanied by someone trustworthy. There aren't that many of them. I like to think I'm one. Edward is one too"

"No he's not. You didn't see him. He attacked me worse then the other two"

"Oh. I always thought he was the nicest. Oh well. Here's some paper and a pen. Write a letter to your family, let them know you are okay. I'll get it to them for you. Just…don't let Jasper see it. Or anyone else. But Jasper especially" she handed me the paper and left, giving me a brief parting smile.


	13. Chapter XIII

-1**Letter One**

Dear Mother and Father

I am so scared! I have been kidnapped and am being used for entertainment by sadistic vampires. Now one of the vampires has claimed me for his own which means he decides everything I do! I really want to get out of here…to see you again. I know that I won't ever be able to leave here. They'll keep me here until I die. I want to die so badly. Every inch of my body is scarred. I was whipped yesterday so that this vampire couldn't have me for himself. You can't save me because they'll just kill you too. I love you. I love Melanie and Michael too. Give them all my love. Tell Jacob…I love him and I miss him.

Bella

**Letter two**

Dear mother and father

I am fine. I know you are probably very worried about me but I am safe and being taken care of. Please, don't try and look for me because that will put yourselves in danger. I will try to write often as possible, to let you know I am safe and well. Please, I hope one day I will see you again but it is unlikely.

I love you all. Give my best to Jacob.

Bella.


	14. Chapter XIV

-1**I.M.S POV**

Jane gave back and I gave her my letter. The first one I'd screwed up and shoved in my pocket. I checked the time. I had time for a quick wash before I had to get changed. The bath was huge, I practically drowned in it. Then I got the dreaded box. Inside it was a black corset, with red ribbon around the top, matching black pants and lace stockings. I dressed and looked in the mirror. I could just see my scars. Most were covered but there were some on my legs, and some peeked out of the top of the corset. I lay on the bed, one leg crossed over the other. Hmm…Jane said I needed to please him. So, she meant I should be willing to do this? No way. Try and imagine I was elsewhere? Somewhere or someone I would enjoy being with? It might work.

The clock chimed ten, then eleven and twelve. I fell asleep after that.

"Morning!"

"AHHH!" I jolted upright, startled. Jasper was sitting next to me. The covers were up around me which I assumed he must have done, because I'd been on top of them before.

"You scared me" I said, blinking away the sleep from my eyes.

"I can see that"

"ummm…thanks for the clothes"

"I said I'd look after you. And I must say you did look very beautiful when I got back last night"

"I tried to wait. I fell asleep. I'm sorry"

"That's okay. I said I would be back at ten, and I wasn't. I could have woken you when I got back but I decided to let you rest. However, I am going to have to punish you at some point for your little misconduct"

"Misconduct?" I was confused.

"Leaving the room"

"I wasn't sure if I could or not"  
"Well, now you will only leave it when I allow you. I don't like other people touching my things" I remembered then, exactly why I hated and feared this man. He laughed at my expression.

"You were lucky nobody tried anything while you were out"

"They did" I said, remembering his father's advances on me.

"What? WHO?" He shouted.

"Your father. He tried but then this girl, Jane, came and got me. She took me back here"

"Ah. You see what I mean?" I nodded. He stroked my hair. I flinched, automatically. He sighed impatiently. His arms moved fast, wrapping something around my neck,. I tried to move but I couldn't. my breathing sped.

"What have you done?" I asked.

"You have a leather collar around your neck, which I have the lead too" he showed me a thick leather rope. Oh god, not more ropes.

"Now, you are going to wait here while I get you some food, and you are not going to say another word unless I say you can. Okay, my pet?" did he expect me to answer?

"Good girl" he said, stroking my hair again. Oh, I'd passed a test I didn't realise I was taking.

"And from now on, when you do talk, you call me sir. Got that?" I nodded uncertainly.

"Nodding is allowed" he said, clarifying for me. He tied the leash around the bed frame. I couldn't do anything except lay still and wait. He returned quickly with a plate of food and a fork. I moved to sit up but he pushed me back down. He fed me a forkful. Okay, this is seriously weird.

"Do you like it?" he asked me "You may speak"

"I like the food sir but this feels weird"

"Hmmm…had many responses to this kind of thing before. Weird is no one of them" he laughed. I hadn't seen him act this way before. He was always so…horrible. He fed me some more food and I focused on the clock. Oh, nine in the morning. What was he feeding me anyway? I couldn't tell. It was sweet. I knew that much. I tried to watch the fork and identify what was on it but it just made me go cross-eyed. I finished and he dropped the plate. What was he planning on doing to me now? I never found out. The door opened.

"Jasper? I'd like to talk to you for a minute"

"Right. Isabella, I'm going to untie you. Go have a bath. I'll join you in a minute" he left. I went and ran the bath.


	15. Chapter XV

-1**Edward's POV**

Da da dum! Da da dum!

I hit the piano hard on the last dum! Ah, music soothed the troubled soul.

Knock, knock.

"Yep! Come in" my father came in. this surprised me. He never usually bothered himself with his third son.

"Edward, we are to receive some guests in three days time. From Italy" oh no.

"You mean…?"

"yes. They are coming to visit us"

"I will of course, be on my best behaviour father"

"Good. You may also need to help entertain their high ranking ladies"

"Okay. What about the high ranking males? Is Jane to attend to them?"

"No. I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to test our new acquirement, Isabella"

"But isn't she exclusive now?"

"Normally I would not dream of it but she really is a gem and so to impress them, I have ordered Jasper that Bella become communal for our guests. I want you to make her ready"

"How?"

"Teach her Edward. She may be pretty but she doesn't look experienced. Also, if the females request her, she is there's to do as they please so you may need to teach her in that department too" he left. Huh. Jasper was not going to be happy about this. I went straight to his room but hesitated. I shouldn't disturb them. Judging by the noise, they were busy. So I waited, then knocked. Isabella opened the door. She was wearing a silk robe, that hung open at the front.

"Hello Edward. What do you want?"

"err…I'm here to see Jasper actually"

"Come in" Jasper was lying on his bed, propped up by cushions, nude.

"Please, cover yourself up"

"Prude"

"I'm here to talk about…the arrangements"

"Oh. Isabella! Go…somewhere. Just as long as it isn't here!"

"okay. I'm going to have another bath. I'm not completely clean" she winked at me.

"So…Father told you then?" I asked Jasper.

"Obviously"

"You're not happy are you?"

"No. I don't want them with their hands all over her!"

"And me"

"Yeah, why did he pick you?"

"No idea. Anyway, we have three days that I'm supposed to 'train her' and father also said she might have to be with the women. I have no idea how I'm supposed to show her that!"

"I have an idea. Tomorrow night, I want her back. At half nine"

"Okay. So, I can borrow her till then?"

"Yes. Just, don't get too attached. She's mine and she always will be"


	16. Chapter XVI

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. i was having trouble on this story (like where it was going and how it would end) so i enlisted the help of: ****shareeg**** . She's been mega helpful with this and i now know exactly how it's going to end...:) Bella is in for tough times. So, to make up for the recent lack of updates, i'm posting LOADS OF CHAPTERS! **

**I.M.S POV**

"Hello Edward. What do you want?" I asked.

"err…I'm here to see Jasper actually"

"Come in" I escorted him in.

"Please, cover yourself up" he said, looking at Jasper.

"Prude"

"I'm here to talk about…the arrangements"

"Oh. Isabella! Go…somewhere. Just as long as it isn't here!"

"okay. I'm going to have another bath. I'm not completely clean" where the hell did that come from? I winked at Edward and went into the bathroom. I didn't run the bath, just stood at the door, listening.

"So…Father told you then?" I heard Edward say

"Obviously"

"You're not happy are you?"

"No. I don't want them with their hands all over her!"

"And me"

"Yeah, why did he pick you?"

"No idea. Anyway, we have three days that I'm supposed to 'train her' and father also said she might have to be with the women. I have no idea how I'm supposed to show her that!"

"I have an idea. Tomorrow night, I want her back. At half nine"

"Okay. So, I can borrow her till then?"

"Yes. Just, don't get too attached. She's mine and she always will be"

"Fine. Got it. Can you send her over when she's ready?" I heard the door open, then close. Suddenly, the door I was leaning at was wrenched open. I fell at Jasper's feet.  
"You were eavesdropping Isabella? That's very bad" he picked me up and dropped me on the bed.

"For that I am going to order you to do things, and you are going to do them until I am satisfied! Got it?"

"Of course sir" I said in an innocent little girl's voice. His eyes widened. He obviously wasn't expecting that. Well, neither was I.

"Right. Take of your robe" I did so slowly.

"Now, on your knees" ah. He knew this was the thing I hated most. After that time they'd made me do it with Emmett, they'd never tried it again. I took the position.

"you know what to do. Get on with it" I took him into my mouth slowly, moving up and down. I tried not to gag. Jasper's hands locked in my hair, moving me faster. He groaned and growled, and eventually, came in my mouth. Yuck. But I couldn't spit it out. He'd just make me do it again! So I swallowed. Yuck!

"I want you to get dressed, then go to Edward's and do whatever he tells you to do" Jasper said quietly.

"Where is his room?" I asked.

"JANE!" he shouted. Jane appeared. She seemed unsurprised by Jasper's nudeness.

"Yes Jasper?"

"Please escort Isabella to Edward's room"

"Certainly sir"

"And Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"Don't disappoint me"


	17. Chapter XVII

**Edward's POV**

"Come in Isabella" She came in. she was wearing a outfit Jasper must have picked for her. It was a schoolgirl look.

"Hello again Edward"

"So…did Jasper tell you what's happening?" she bit her lip.

"No. but I was listening at the key hole"  
"I bet Jasper punished you for that"

"Yes"

"Anyway, we are having guests arrive in three days, and my father decided you should be the one to entertain them. So he assigned me, the task of teaching you"

"Okay"

"Right, so the first thing is, every time so far, I've seen you do things, it's basically just you lying on the floor, not moving while whoever it is does all the work"

"yes…because I didn't want them doing it. And most of the time I was tied up"

"So, anyway, you can't do that with these guys. Yeah, they'll still do it but you need to attract them. Seduce them even. Do you remember that time we…well, you know?"

"Of course I remember. I think I still have bruises on my shoulder"

"Well, you acted different. Challenging. You need to do that. You can play hard to get, or tease them, or anything, just make it interesting"

"Okay"

"Go on then!"

"Oh! What? Now?"

"Yes. Now. Unless you have something else to do?"

"Not really, I just thought I might go find someone else to keep me company. Someone interesting"

"Very good Isabella" I complimented her

"remember, you can tease with the way you move, or touches. Nothing makes men crazier then a girl, parading herself around and touching them but not giving them anything"

"Just what I want, crazy vampire men" she said. she circled me, her finger trailing up my arm. I shivered and spun to face her. i reached in to kiss her, and she moved out the way.

"Remember Isabella, when this is real, they will move at vampire speed. You won't even be able to see them"

"I'll be able to see one thing of theirs" she pressed herself against me, grinding her hips on mine. Ah, yes, she'd definitely be able to see that.

"Do I…like, lead, or do they?" she asked.

"Every person is different. If they don't make a move for you, then you go for them. But they will probably just go for you. Vampires like being in control"

"Hmm…I can see that" she kissed me, almost experimentally.

"If I do have to…decide…what things should I do?"

"Again, different people like different things. Emmett likes girls sucking him, some guys like to treat their girl, Jasper likes S&M. everyone is different. If they like anything specific, I'm sure they'll request it or direct you. However, if you are completely in charge, act…strong, and confident. Lots of them like that. Seductress. I'd stick to straight sex but if you think it would work, try different things"

"What do you like Edward?" she asked. I don't know if she was doing it intentionally, but she was very seductive.

"Me? I like…role play"

"Oh! What's your favourite?" I could only think of one, and that was because of her outfit.

"Definitely the naughty schoolgirl" she smiled mischievously at me.

"Well, sir, I have been very naughty. My teacher said I had to come and see the head"

"I can tell you've been naughty. I am going to have to teach you a lesson"

"Yes. A very severe lesson"

"I want you to put your hands on the bed rail" she did, moving so her butt was in the air. I rolled up her skirt.

"Oh yes, you are bad. No panties!" I ran a finger along her folds. She shivered.

"Isabella, another thing men like…is knowing they are giving pleasure" I said, slipping out of role.

"What if they're not?" she asked, her voice almost fearful.  
"Then you need to make them think they are. They aren't like Jasper or me. Jasper punishes you but what they will do if you don't satisfy them will make that look tame"

"Jasper? Tame? He whipped me so much that I was pretty much one giant mass of scars"

"Yes, and that will look tame to what they'll dish out. That's why we are going to practice. Never mind the role play for now. We're going to practice you reacting tonight" I carried her onto the bed.

**A/N: i wasn't sure on the role play thing. so i didn't really know what to write. sorry. Also, i'm looking for staff for a community. PM me if you're interested.**


	18. Chapter XVIII

-1**I.M.S POV**

Edward lay me on the bed and hovered over me.

"So, reactions. Even if you aren't enjoying it, make it seem like you are. It would be easier if you could actually relax and enjoy it but that might be asking too much" I didn't speak. He moved down my body.

"Just relax Isabella, okay?" he lifted up my skirt and ran a finger up, from my knee, over my core, and down the other leg again. He placed his hand on me.

"Also, the reason that this hurts every time, which is me making an assumption, is because you are not enjoying it. If you were aroused by it, it would be easier on you"

"Right. So…before each time, I need to think of…anything else?"

"yeah. Find something that turns you on"

"Hmm…"

_Edward had me pressed against the wall._

"_The way your talking makes it sound like you're the one wanting this, not me"_

"_I can tell you want it" I said, still laughing, running my hand down his stomach to his crotch. He was so hard and big. He growled at me._

What the fucking hell? I was trying to get turned on not repulsed!

"Isabella, whatever you did then it's starting to work. Keep going" huh? It worked?

"_What's the matter vampire boy? Can't handle the heat" I pushed myself closer, teasing him. I was grinding against him, feeling him grow even harder_

"_I think you're the one who can't handle it. You know you shouldn't play with fire, or you get burnt" he said, one hand dragging his nails along my scarred back. I hissed at the pain. He just smiled evilly at me. _

This was a mixture of my memory and weirdo fantasy. But why was Edward in it? I felt him slip a finger inside of me. Ah! That actually felt okay! Better then okay.

I moaned quietly.

"_I can handle whatever you care to dish out. I mean, by what I've had so far, it's not strong like a wild fire. It's more like a tame little match" He picked me up off the floor, wrapping my legs around his waist. I pushed myself against him, as his kissed and nibbled along my collarbone._

"_Are you sure you want to do that little girl?" he whispered "There's still time for you to be able to walk away"_

"_Aww…is the big mean vampire afraid he'll get hurt?"_

"_Right. You asked for it. I gave you a chance, and now when I'm finished you won't be able to walk" he tore off his trousers and pushed me against the wall._

I felt Edward add another finger. And he was thrusting in and out. His other hand went to my shirt, he unbuttoned it quickly and removed my bra. He started to pinch and tug at my breasts. He moved his mouth over my stomach, trailing kisses upwards. His tongue licked along my breasts and I gasped, arching into him. He continued to pump into me, while nibbling and licking my breasts. I moaned again, louder. He added a third finger.

"Oh god!" I cried out.

"You like that Isabella? You like me fucking you with my fingers? We never did any of this before, when you were locked up did we? Maybe we should have. It seems to get good reactions from you" he pushed harder.

"Oh…God…Edward!" I screamed. He pulled out of me. I whimpered at his loss.

"Care to help me?" he asked, wiggling his hips. I unzipped his trousers and he kicked them off. I reached up and stroked him through his boxers. This time, it was Edward's turn to groan. I pulled off his boxers and took hold of his erection, firmly. I an my nails down it and he hissed.

"Like that Eddie?"

"It's Edward. Now don't you fucking stop" I stopped. His eyes sparkled with fury and he grabbed my hand, moving it faster and faster. Ow. That hurt. He kept moaning and groaning. Then he dropped my hand. I gasped as the blood rushed painfully back into my fingers.

"Oh. Sorry. That was an accident"

"It's okay" I muttered. He swung me around so I was on all fours in front of him, then he pounded into me.

"OH! JESUS! FUCK! EDWARD!"

"AH! AHHH! ISA…BELLA! CAN'T…LAST" one of his hands went back to my breasts, playing with them, while the other went back down to my core and thrust in and out at the same rhythm that Edward was.

"OH…GOD…DON'T…STOP! EDWARD…GOD…EDWAAARD!" I came violently on his fingers, and after a few more uneven thrusts, Edward did too. We both collapsed on the bed. Edward moved, so he was spooned around me.

"Isabella…" he whispered.

"Edward, can you call me Bella? Please"

"Bella…you did well. Any guy going to be with you, will definitely enjoy it. You're acting was amazing" I rolled over and whispered in his ear.

"I wasn't acting"


	19. Chapter XIX

-1**I.M.S POV**

Edward sat up in the bed. We'd been there for the past hour or so, not really doing much. Edward had spent a lot of the time, tracing the contours of my spine.

"Hey, Eddie…"

"I told you. Don't call me that" he snapped.

"Okay. Edward…which just gave me a second question to ask…first question. After I've done this with people, should I lie down, and sleep, or whatever. Or should I get up?"

"Personal choice Bells. If after they've finished, the guy (or gal) get's up and dresses, do so. Don't move if they don't. now what was the second question?"

"Nicknames"

"What about them?"

"Should I use them? I mean, when I call you Eddie" he growled at me "You get mad, but if I call Jasper…Jazzy, he gets more excited"

"please, that just conjured up a mental image I never want to see again"

"Answer my question"

"God, you do really hard questions Bells. Okay, nicknames are mostly good. If the guy doesn't like it, it'll tease him. If he does, he looks on it as endearment"

"So…I should use them? If I can think of one?"

"Yes. But please try to think of one that isn't stupid. They're just irritating"

"Okay"

"so, are you rested up enough for some more training? Or would you prefer some food?"

"Meh. Not hungry"

"Training it is then"

"Hey, will they tie me up?"

"Maybe. I don't think that Emmett and Jasper tied you up to increase pleasure. I think it was just because you kept trying to get away"

"Right"

"Okay. Focus. Training."

"Training. Right." we looked at each other and burst out laughing. He lay down on the bed again.  
"Okay, Bella, stand over me" I did so. He moved me so I was above his crotch. I groaned.

"You're going to do that thing again aren't you?"

"Yep. Was it that bad before?"

"It was like being torn in half" she told me.  
"You asked for it"

"hmm…I was proving a point"

"So was I"

"What was yours?"

"That you couldn't handle me"

"So what point are you trying to prove this time?"

"I'm not. It's just a position quite a few men enjoy. So you need to be used to it"

"I think that's just a crap excuse"

"Whatever. I'm still doing it"  
"Arsehole"

"No, that is something I'm not doing. Just yet anyway. Of course, if you insist" oh. Maybe I should shut up. We were still naked so it was easy for Edward to just slip me onto him. He did it slowly this time, allowing me time to adjust to him.

"There are two ways to do this Bells. Either, the man will move you, like I did last time. Or you can use your feet to push yourself. The controlling men will steer you" he took my hands and allowed me to move at my own pace. After a little bit, I quickened my pace.

"Oh…god…Bella…"

"Edward. Do you like that?"

"Bella…Bella…Bella!"

"Edward…" I thought, somewhere at the back of my mind I heard the opening and closing of a door but I couldn't even think straight.

"Bella…please…more" I moved faster, Edward's hands slipped from mine and onto my shoulders.

"No Edward" I said, pushing them off.

"Show me Bella. What should I do?" I took his hands in mine and guided them to my breasts. I made him pinch them, tugging and twisting.

"Ah! Edward…"

"You like that Bella?"

"Yes…Yes, so much" I let his hands go, and he continued without me. I placed mine in his hair, tugging as I rode him.

"Fuck…" I slapped Edward lightly.  
"No swearing"

"It wasn't him" said a voice from behind me. I jumped and tried to turn but, obviously, I couldn't.

"Bella…calm down. It's Emmett, okay?"

"Shit! Like that's going to reassure me?" he slapped me lightly as I had earlier.

"Now, now Bella. No swearing" he told me. I heard Emmett laughing. I leant down to Edward.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I hissed.

"He's here to assist" I folded my arms and climbed off of him. He groaned in annoyance.

"Serves you right"

"Well, Bella…you see, it is possible they want to do you, more then one person at a time, so I decided to teach you that as well"

"I hate you"

"Come on Bella, you know you want to finish what we started"

"I don't need to. I am perfectly capable of finishing off, by myself" I said. Edward got up, moving towards me. I moved back instinctively"

"Bella, we are going to do this whether or not you want too" whispered Emmett, in my ear as he grabbed me.


	20. Chapter XX

-1**Edward's POV.**

I lay myself back on the bed as Emmett picked her up. I didn't want to force her but she needed to be prepared for this. I could have found someone else. Hell, I'm sure every vampire in the building would have volunteered but I wanted someone Bella already knew. Even if she didn't like him. She was struggling against Emmett, and glaring at me.

"Right, Emmett, flip her round" he did so that she was facing away from me. He held her over me.

"No! Don't you fucking dare Emmett!" she screamed. Emmett put a hand over her mouth. She tried to keep screaming through Em's hand. She clamped her legs together. Emmett ripped them apart (letting her mouth free) and quickly slammed her down onto me.

"AH! FUCK! SHIT!" she screamed.

"God…do that again" I groaned.

"No fucking way!" she screamed.

"Well, Edward, you're going to have to do it yourself, because I'm going to be occupied" He pulled off his pants as I put my hands under Bella's arms. Lift, pause, push down.

"Ah! Quit it you motherfucker!"

"Ready Em?" he nodded, locking his hands in her hair and pushing her head forward.

"Mmmm" Bella grumbled in protest as best she could.

"Yeah Isabella. That feels so good" Em moaned. I kept my arms hooked under hers, so I could play with her breasts as I moved her. She moaned accidentally.

"I thought you'd enjoy this Bella" I whispered. She tried to mutter something. It sounded like 'Don't you fucking stop Edward! This is the best fucking thing ever!'

"Sorry Bella. Didn't quite catch that" I said, shoving her up and down faster. Oh god, that was good.

"What did you say?" I asked. Ah…fuck…can't stop this.

_Edward, I think I love you. Fucking hell, I'm so glad you asked me to do this._

"Shut it Emmett" I said "Now, Isabella…what did you say?" I thrust harder and faster, tugging at her breasts.

"Mmmm" she moaned.

"God…" Emmett said. He was liking this way to much. I nodded at him and he pulled out of her mouth. I pulled Bella off and threw her down on the bed.

"Are you going to tell us what you said?" I said. She shook her head. I looked at Emmett. He grinned, pulling Bella's leg up into the air and pounding himself into her.

"AH! FUCK!" she screamed.

"Bella, you really need to learn to keep that naughty mouth of yours shut" I straddled her shoulders.

"Suck me" I ordered her. She just looked at me, saying 'you want it? Come and get it'

"Fine" I grab the back of her head and jerk it forward. She's part way through a scream of pain from the motion when her lips wrap around me. Oh yes. Emmett is pounding into her so hard the bed is shaking. Bella is moaning around me. It feels so good.

"Ah…Bella…can't hold on much longer…" she starts sucking me harder.

"Oh…you want me to come in that gorgeous mouth of yours?" she moans and I see her hands slide behind me.

"Fuck, that's hot Bells" I was a little irritated that Emmett was using my nickname for her, but I'd deal with that later.

"What's she doing Emmett?"

"It looks like we're not enough for her" Emmett said.  
"Really? Maybe we should stop"

"MMM! MM!" Bella says, protesting.

"okay, Bells. For you, I won't stop" Em says. Stop fucking calling her that!

"Fuck Bella. More…" she moans as her Emmett helps her hit her climax. It's the end for me and I come almost immediately. The bed shakes a few more times, then stops. I roll off Bella to lie next to her, completely spent. Emmett lies on her other side.

"Wow. We have to do that again" he says, breaking our silence.

"Maybe not yet Em. She's only human. But I do get tomorrow with her, before the guests arrive…then when they leave, she's Jasper's again" Bella sat up in the bed, rolled on top of me. Okay…what was she doing? She reached up and stroked my face, then slapped me, surprisingly hard for a human.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Making me do stuff I didn't want too! You promised that if I felt uncomfortable with something we wouldn't do it!" she yelled.

"Well, it looked like you were enjoying it" Emmett said.

"Yeah, I believe the words you said during it were 'don't you fucking stop Edward. This is the best fucking thing ever'. it's pretty clear you liked it" Bella blushed, then slapped me again.


	21. Chapter XXI

-1**Edward's POV**

Bella was sleeping, curled up next to me. I realized how exhausted she must be. we'd been going almost non-stop for two days with brief breaks.

"Hey Edward, do you ever feel guilty about how we treated her?"

"What? Just now?"

"No! She was enjoying that so why should I feel guilty? I mean before. When we first got her. We were pretty hard on her"

"No, you and Jasper were hard on her"

"Err…I believe you were the one her made her ride you so hard she could barely stand up after"

"Who told you that?"

"Jasper"

"Hmm…Emmett, look" I pointed. Bella's body was a patchwork of bruises and scars. I could identify the scars Jasper had inflicted, with the whip. Some of the bruises were hand prints and I felt a surge of guilt when I noticed some on her shoulders. That was me. I'd hurt her.

"Whoa. Where did they come from?"

"Us Em. They came from us"

"We were monsters to her"

"I suppose it's what we are"

"We owe her some serious shit. After all we put her through, and what she gave us"

"I never got it, how can you get off inflicting pain and suffering on her?"

"I guess I didn't think about it. I just got caught up. Jasper, messing with the mood. Didn't it work on you?"

"No. I felt like a monster while I did it. Not the time when I made her ride me. That was her egging me on, I lost control. No, when I first saw her, I didn't want to. And the way she looked at me, so hopeful"

"She's heard Jasper and I say stuff about you…not being like the rest of us. She pinned all her hopes on you to save her"

"That's what kills me Emmett. She still looks at me like that some times. As if she expects something more…then what I am. I hate disappointing her"

"Edward…"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing"

"Emmett, just say whatever you want"

"Do you love her?" I didn't know. Did I?


	22. Chapter XXII

-1**I.M.S POV**

"Bella, honey? You have to wake up"

"Why?" I muttered. I heard Edward's quiet laughter.

"Because, you have to go back to Jasper for the night"

"no. don't wanna" I complained sleepily.

"What do you want?"

"Sleep"

"Well, if you don't go, Jasper will come here. Beat you up, take you away. Do whatever he pleases to you. Then refuse to give you back to me for the last day. Come on, you have to get up"

"Fine. Where are my clothes?" I was talking into something I realised. Something hard, but soft at the same time.

"At the end of the bed"

"Can you get them for me?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because…I can't really move" I sat up. Oh god! I'd rolled on top of Edward in my sleep.

"Sorry" I said, rolling off.

"Bella, there are many things you could choose to apologies for, but please don't pick that one" he moved too fast for me to see, grabbing my clothes.

"Where did they come from?" I asked.

"Emmett dropped them off when he was here"

"When did he leave?"

"When you rolled onto me. It was more then he could handle. He wanted to wake you up, I wouldn't let him. That was about two hours or so ago"

"Right"

"Are you going to dress?"

"Yep"

"You're not are you?"

"No"

"Fine" he dressed me without me even realizing it "Well…Bella, you have…SHIT! YOU ONLY HAVE ONE FUCKING MINUTE TO GET FROM HERE TO JASPER'S ROOM!"

"God!" I jumped up "I can't remember the way back! No way will I get back in a minute!"

"Bella, I want you to put your arms around my shoulders and hold on tight"

"Err…this may not be the best time Edward"

"Just do it, okay?" I did what he said, clinging to his back. Next thing I knew, we were flying. Or running, so fast it felt like flying.

"Oh my god!" I said as we ran.

"Don't talk" he growled. I obliged, I was feeling a bit sick anyway. He stopped. We were outside Jasper's door.  
"Wow"

"Yeah. Vampire thing. Anyway, you better get inside. I'll see you tomorrow? For more training"

"Okay. But…no surprises please"

"No promises" he said "Bye Bella" I smiled and knocked on the door. When I looked back, Edward was gone. The door opened.

"Hello Isabella"

"Good evening sir" he let me pass through the door.

"Do you reserve my name simply for screaming out?" he asked, amused.

"No, but technically, I am your…I was going to say slave but that sounds quite harsh. Servant"

"No, slave is correct, but that doesn't mean you need to be so formal"

"Sorry…sir" he laughed.

"I see your time with Edward has helped boost your confidence…as he does not punish you for teasing"

"On the contrary, he taught me that teasing will encourage men"

"Well, save your teasing for another night. You are not here for me today"

"Then who am I here for?"

"A friend of mine. I want to remove Edward's scent to a more fragrant one" he took my hand and sniffed. Then he looked curious.

"I also smell Emmett. I don't remember saying he could be part of your training"

"I had no choice. It was Edward's idea and they forced me to participate"

"Of course. I want you to lie down on the bed and relax" there was a knock at the door. Jasper went and opened it.

"Come in…Alice"


	23. Chapter XXIII

-1**I.M.S POV**

I jumped off the bed.  
"You can't be serious"

"I don't make jokes often Isabella. Now lie down"

"No way! I'm not doing this!"

"Yes you are. You will do whatever Alice asks of you until I order you otherwise" he said walking towards me "Or do I need to remind you of what happens when you disobey me" his hand stroked the scars that could be seen. I shuddered.

"Now…are you going to behave or do we need to tie you down?" I answered his question by lying down on the bed again.

"Good girl. Alice, she's all yours" I looked at the one called Alice. She was petit, with spiky black hair and the customary red eyes.

"Aww…Jazzy, she's scared of me"

"She's new to this. When she first came here it was the same. We couldn't get her to do anything. She'll adjust. I'll be back soon"

He was going to leave me here with this woman! NO! DON'T! PLEASE!

Alice climbed onto the bed and sat in front of me.

"Don't worry honey, everything will be okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise"

Hmmm…Why don't I believe you? She slipped off her clothes, and then gently removed mine. God, Edward hadn't taught me anything that could help with this. I felt Alice's hand on my sex, stroking gently. She slipped a finger inside, pumping gently. She took one of my hands and placed it on her core. I mimicked her movements.

"Ah…Isabella…that's…so…good"

Speak for yourself. Her free hand was rummaging in a bag she'd dropped on the bed. I caught a glimmer of silver as she pulled out the item she searched for. Then, pain through my arm.

"Ah!" I gasped in the shock of it. I looked down. My arm was bleeding. That bitch! She'd knifed me! I was about to shove her away from me when she licked along the cut. Whoa…what the hell was that. She repeated the gesture. God…that felt amazing. I couldn't think. My mind was consumed with pleasure. I felt her fingers move faster and I copied. She smeared my blood on her free hand and rubbed it over my breasts.

"Ah…Alice…"

"Harder Isabella. Harder" I was floating away from my body. Just…endless pleasure as she licked off the blood she'd spread over me.

"God…fuck…" she bit down on my nipple.

"AH! FUCK!" I screamed as I came on her hands. She licked my juices off her and helped me finish her up.

"Isabella…GOD!" she screamed as she came. My head felt like it was full of cotton wool. I couldn't focus on anything. I heard clapping and tried to look. I saw a figure I dimly recognized but all I could feel was the lingering pleasure as my cut leaked blood.


	24. Chapter XXIV

-1**Jasper's POV**

"Nice one Alice"

"You're back already? I thought you'd be longer"

"I was going to but all I could think of was the fact I had two gorgeous naked women in my bed enjoying each other. So I had to come back" I looked over at Isabella. She was sprawled out with her eyes rolled back in her head.

"What's up with her?" Alice lifted up Isabella's arm. There was a cut oozing blood.

"Ah! I must use that trick" I sat on the bed with them and propped Isabella up. I looked at her.

"Hmmm…Isabella? Can you hear me?" she didn't answer.

"How long before that wears off?" I asked Alice.

"Not that long if we leave her. Thanks for letting me do this…but I was wondering. What happens when we're together?"

"Isabella will belong to both of us, for whatever we choose" Alice kissed me.

"Until then…" she said.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I have too. If I stay here much longer, I'll end up killing your little human"  
"I'll accompany you then" I took her hand and we ran, Alice not caring that she was naked or anything. We just ran.


	25. Chapter XXV

-1**I.M.S POV**

I woke up completely disorientated. Where was I? I felt all sticky. I tried to sit up but a hand pushed me down.

"Huh?"

"Bella, don't move. You've lost a lot of blood"

"Huh?" I mumbled again. My eyes focused and I could see Edward in front of me. He was smiling but I could see anger in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I came to find you. When no one answered the door, I assumed you were asleep. I mean, I couldn't hear anything. So I decided to go but, then I smelt…all the blood"

"How bad is it?"

"Well…"

"Be honest Edward"

"You are absolutely covered in blood" I tried to sit up again.

"You shouldn't move"

"I need to see" I sat up fully. Oh. He was right. Practically every inch of me was covered in dried blood. The sheets around me were red. There was a long gash in my arm that was still dribbling blood.  
"I wanted to do this before you woke up but I didn't get a chance" he said, tearing a strip from a clean bit of sheet and began binding my arm.

"Why do you look angry Edward? What did I do?"

"It's not you Bella…not you"

"Then what?" I stroked his face.

"Jasper!" he spat out the word, knocking my hand away "The irresponsible bastard just left you here bleeding to death!"

"Edward…I'm fine"

"Bella, when I said I couldn't hear anything that included your heartbeat!" he growled "It was so faint I couldn't hear it! You were that close to death! What happened last night?"

"I…don't know. I can't remember. I remember getting here…and going inside but that's it until now"

"Hmmm"

"Edward, don't worry. I'm fine" I stroked his face again. He relaxed slightly.

"I'm going to tell my father you are not fit for the guests tomorrow. It's too dangerous"

"Edward, he's not going to listen to you! I'm just a human! It doesn't matter what happens to me!" he took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Bella…you were that close to death"

"I know but I can't change that. I'll be fine by tomorrow. I just need rest"

"I nearly lost you" he whispered so quietly I wasn't sure he said it.

"It'll be fine Edward"

"Come on" he said, helping me up.

"Where are we going?"

"My room. You can't stay here. You need to rest and you can't do that in these bloody sheets"

"But…Jasper?"

"He abandoned you last night. Since he hasn't returned, and I was meant to have you today I am taking you whether he likes it or not. If he wants you, he can just come and get you!" he disappeared and got me some loose clothes.

"You can wash at my room" he said before carrying me to his room. There he lay me on his bed and watched me tenderly.


	26. Chapter XXVI

-1**Edward's POV.**

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Okay! I'm coming!" I shouted towards the door. I knew who it was. Jasper, and he was pissed.

"Yes?" I asked, pulling open the door.  
"Where the hell is she?"  
"Who?" I said, playing innocent.

"YOU FUCKING KNOW WHO! WHERE THE HELL IS ISABELLA?"

"Oh! The Isabella I found bleeding to death in your room? Or a different one? The former is in the bath, washing the blood off. You probably need to change those sheets. Blood takes ages to come out. Try a hot wash"

"I want her back Edward!"

"No. she needs to rest not fuck with you"

"You've no right! She's mine!"

"She may be yours but I have her for the rest of the day, remember? And I think you lost the right to refuse that when you ditched her! You could see that she was hurt! Couldn't you tell what was happening? I guess you thought she was happy. I mean, not talking, just kind of out of it? Nah, she was dying" Jasper glared at me. I heard the bathroom door open and could sense Bella's eyes on us.

"Don't be shy Isabella, come on out" I said. She came out cautiously, a towel wrapped around her.

"I was just explaining to Jasper, why you are here and not in his room. He seems to think that even though he left you to die, you are still his"

"She is mine! She will always be mine!" Jasper moved, pushing his way in and grabbing Bella by the shoulders before she could blink.

"Ah!" she screamed instinctively.

"Not another word Isabella, or I'll rip your head off. This time Edward won't be able to save you" Jasper hissed in her ear, his hands going to her throat. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Let her go Jasper! If you kill her you lose all this possessive crap you have over her" I reminded him.

"And? She's one human. Sure, she's quite a pretty human but I can easily find another" his grip tightened as I moved forward.

"Back Edward. One twist. You know I can do it" I could see Bella's face darkening in colours as she struggled to breathe.

"Jasper…let her go"

"You know what? I don't think I will" he picked her up and ran. I could have stopped him but I worried he'd hurt her, so I moved out of the way. I hoped she'd be okay.


	27. Chapter XXVII

-1**I.M.S POV**

I could just about hear voices through the door but they were faint. I tried to scream but the gag in my mouth prevented it. How long had I been in here? A while. The door opened and I winced as the bright lights stung my eyes. I glared at the face I now despised more then ever. Jasper.

"Hello Isabella, did you want something? I heard you making noises" I tried to say 'let me out you arsehole!' but I couldn't. instead it sounded like "mmm mm mmm mmm mmmm-mmmm!"

"Sorry, can't understand you, with that gag in your mouth"

"Jasper" I heard a voice say. I jumped.

"Sorry father. I know I shouldn't"

"You may tease her as much as you like but she needs to get ready. Our guests will arrive shortly"

"okay Isabella. I'm going to let you out, right?" he pulled me out and untied me. I rubbed the sore spots. He left the gag on and when I went to tear it off, he stopped me. I glared at him.  
"my, my, you certainly have changed since you got here. Before you wouldn't have dared look at us, now you go so far as too glare. I will make you regret that later" he whispered in my ear. He took off the gag. I then realized that I was still only wearing my towel and it wasn't very secure. I grasped to hold it on.

"Isabella, my father has just come to tell us that you need to be dressed and prepared in a few minutes" Jasper went to sit on the bed and his father left. I breathed a sigh of relief. I could never be comfortable with his father around. I picked a crimson underwear set.

"Corset or bra?" I asked Jasper, who was still lounging on his bed.

"bra"

"Which dress?" I asked, holding up one tight midnight blue one with a short flared skirt, and one longer silky red dress.

"The red" I slipped it on and looked in the mirror. Hmm…not bad. Then, Jasper was behind me with his hands on my waist.

"uh-uh, we don't have time" I told him.

"You assume that's my intention. I'm wounded" I felt for him and found the prominent bulge in his trousers. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe that is my intention…most of the time. But this time, I wanted to give you something" he pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a necklace, a gold chain with a ruby tear drop. He positioned it around my throat.  
"Oh Jasper, it's beautiful"

"So are you" he turned me and kissed me gently.

"Wear it and think of me" he said.

"I will" I promised. He took my hand and we walked down to the main hall. Every single vampire was assembled there. Jasper went to talk to someone and left me standing there.

"Hey" said a voice behind me, making me jump. I turned.

"Oh hi Edward"

"How you feeling?" he asked.  
"Nervous. In the stomach-churning-until-I-throw-up way"

"Relax. You are superb. Anyway, that's not what I was talking about" he pointed to the bandage on my arm.

"Oh…yeah, I'm fine"

"Jasper let you rest?"

"Yeah" in his cupboard. Tied up and gagged. Edward gave me a disbelieving look.

"Edward. What are you doing?" Jasper said, returning.

"Just wishing Isabella luck"

"Well, thank you but we must be moving"

"Okay" he took my hand and kissed it. I felt something brush my skin and when he dropped my hand there was a silver bracelet, set with emeralds. Jasper didn't notice, he was too busy glaring at Edward.

"Goodbye Isabella. See you soon" he smiled and winked at me.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked, still watching Edward angrily.

"No idea. Just here to see how I was I guess" a loud bang as a door opened.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May we present, the Volturi!"


	28. Chapter XXVIII

-1**I.M.S POV**

I watched as a group of people in long black cloaks enter. The one at the front stepped forward, pushing his hood down. Creepy guy. Jasper's father stepped forward to greet him.  
"Carlisle, my old friend, it has been too long"

"Aro. It was nice of you to come" and with that, the formalities are over and everyone gets on with talking, dancing and loads of other stuff. I stick close to Jasper until his father comes over.

"Dearest Isabella, are you ready to begin your work?"

"Of course" I lie. He takes my hand (yuck. Get off me you filthy pervert) and leads me to an area of sofa's where most of the Volturi people are seated.

"Gentlemen, I have a little gift for you. While you are here, Isabella is your for whatever sources of entertainment you seek" and he leaves me. One of the men stands up, he's tall and burly, and offers me a hand. I take it and he seats me next to him.

"So, you're name is Isabella?"

"Yes. It has been since I was born"

"I'm Felix"

"Nice to meet you"

"So how long have you been here?"

"A month or so maybe"

"And no one's claimed you yet? Perhaps you should come with us back to Italy"

"Oh, I have been 'claimed' as you put it. By prince Jasper. I was a gift for him and his brothers, and he claimed me"

"And he just let it you be used for our entertainment? You can't be any good then. From what I've heard, Jasper keeps his precious objects close"

"He wasn't given the choice. But when he found out he was very, very upset" I said, pressing myself close against Felix.

"How upset?"

"Incredibly. He tied me up his wardrobe and wouldn't let me out. They had to send people to get me"

"Really?"

"Really. So, I wouldn't agree with your theory of me being no good"

"Hmm…I suppose there's only one way to find out"

"you ask Jasper for a reference?" I tease.

"Not quite what I was thinking of" he takes my hand and leads me out of the room to the first available spare we find. Felix wastes no time in stripping both of us. He forced his member into my mouth. Okay, visualisation is the key to this.

_Edward throws me down on the bed._

"_Are you going to tell us what you said?" he demands. I shake my head and watch him as he exchanges glances with Emmett. He grins, pulling my leg up into the air and pounding himself into me._

"_AH! FUCK!" I screamed._

"_Bella, you really need to learn to keep that naughty mouth of yours shut" Edward says as he straddles my shoulders._

"_Suck me" he orders. I just look at him. No way, not after what he did to me._

"_Fine" he grabs the back of my head and jerks it forward. My cry is muffled by him in my mouth. Emmett is pounding into me, I can feel the bed shaking. I moan. It's so good._

"_Ah…Bella…can't hold on much longer…" I start sucking him harder._

"_Oh…you want me to come in that gorgeous mouth of yours?" I moans and my hand goes to play with my nipples. Ah…God, that's good._

"_Fuck, that's hot Bells" Emmett says. I'm glad he likes._

"_What's she doing Emmett?" Edward asks._

"_It looks like we're not enough for her" Emmett said.  
"Really? Maybe we should stop"_

"_MMM! MM!" I try to yell 'no!' at them but I can't._

"_okay, Bells. For you, I won't stop" Emmett says. Hmm…I don't like him calling me that._

"_Fuck Bella. More…" I moan as Emmett pound's harder. God, I'm so close. Almost…yes! It hit my climax and my moans around Edward's manhood cause him to release into my mouth. I swallow every drop as Emmett thrusts hard, a few more times. Then I feel him climax too. Edward roles off me._

"Wow. That was fucking fantastic" Felix says. I nod, getting dressed as he does.

"So, did I pass your test?" I ask.

"Oh yes" he says.


	29. AN

A/N: I don't like posting these in the middles of stories but I felt I needed to. This is partly an apology. I haven't posted in a while. This is mainly because I'm working on a big non-fan fiction story and it's been taking up all my attention. But it's nearly finished! And when it is, I should resume normal postage.

The other part of this notice is a general announcement. For those of you who have read the story Crimson Night, you will know that I am running two competitions! Except L I have no entries. So I decided to post the details on all the other stories, in the hope that people will enter. Here are the details:

One is: The best group lemon (as in, more then two people). It must include Jasper, have members of both sexes involved, any other Cullen except Esme (sorry Esme fans, I just can't see her involved in this kind of thing) and be no longer then two chapters. I don't mind other characters involved but there are one or two I object to (because I either don't like them, or I don't think they'd do this kind of thing). If you want to stick a non-Cullen in, PM me and ask whether or not your person is on my list.

Second competition: In the dark competition. I want a dark Cullen fic (evil Cullens). Can be any length, lemony or not. Can have rape, murder, death, cutting, anything you want! But it must be the Cullen's and it must all be posted by 1st September 2010 (longer time period because it can be a full length story). Summary must include: Nightlark's in the dark competition. As before, it must be posted and the link sent to me.

The ending date for the best group lemon competition was originally the 12th of July but I decided to change it so people had longer to enter. The new date is 1st August. PLEASE ENTER!

Any questions, message me. Thank you! Best of luck! Please enter!

Also, sorry for those people who put this story on update and received a notice saying I updated. I hate it when I get one of those and it turns out to be a author notice. Forgive me?


	30. Another AN sorry It's important

-1**A/N: Yes, this is another A/N. I'm so sorry! Due to my massive work load at the moment (and the fact that I've been slightly pissed off recently) I haven't been updating. So, I've decided to put all stories on hold and focus on three, maybe four. I've set up a poll so you can tell me which ones to do. It's on my profile. Also, any reviews saying 'work on this' will not be added to the total but they may be considered (if you put an extremely persuasive reason).**

**A further note: the following stories are temporarily disbanded so I am looking for a co-author/take over author who can help.**

**Academy of darkness (do not get confused with Darke Academy. They are two very different stories)**

**Moulin Rouge**

**The animal within**

**This called my life**

**In the future, when I am less busy (or in a better mood) I may return to doing all of them. If you are interested in co-author, please PM or review me to let me know.**

**Thank you (also if you have put more then one of my stories on story alert, and you can't be bothered to go check them out because you think it will just be another A/N, I did actually update some of my stories)**


	31. Poll results

-1A/N: the polls are closed. The votes have been counted and verified. I can now reveal the three stories selected by you to focus on, in particular order (just from the top to the bottom) are…

Darke Academy

Crimson Night

Little white lie

Yeah! Hooray! So, those are my three priorities and with this A/N I have also updated each of those stories! I may/may not add to my other stories if I get time. When they are finished I will repost the poll to see which ones I should work on next. If you are really annoyed because you meant to vote but didn't…well, tough luck. I'll be getting up the chapters as soon as possible (however, recently my computer has decided to develop a temperamental personality and rarely connects to the internet).

Thank you for your patience.

Also, the four stories I was seeking cowriters for. I have found a cowriter for The Academy of Darkness but Moulin Rouge, and the animal within are still open. I was going to get a cowriter for this called my life but I've decided I'm not ready to give up on that one yet. It's on hold until I can work out how to continue.

I do have one slight rant. I did put in my previous AN that I wanted a cowriter for Academy of Darkness NOT the Darke Academy. Yet I still got people offering to cowriter Darke Academy. These people (who shall remain nameless) should learn to read the full sentence. It helps.

Thank you and good night.


	32. Chapter XXIX

-1**I.M.S POV**

Over the time that the Volturi were there, I settled into a routine. Spend some time in their main section, go off with some guy and let them do whatever they wanted, while I got off on memories or fantasies, then go back. Some guy would 'pre-order' me for the next night. Go get a few hours sleep, do it all over again. I noticed that the three leaders seemed to spend no time with their followers, instead they talked to Carlisle in his office a lot. Perhaps Carlisle was gay?

I saw Edward quite often, as he came and talked to the ladies. They all squealed with laughter at the things he said and practically sat on him. He would give me the odd look.

Tonight was the last night. I'd finished my 'services' and was heading back to my room when someone shoved me against the wall.

"What? Get off!" i tried to push the person off me but he held on. i didn't recognize him at all. was he one of the Volturi? i didn't think so.

"Now now Isabella. don't be like that. we just want to have some fun" he said. i realized there were others here too. they pushed me against the wall and i felt fumbling hands on my dress. they tore it off me.

"We've watched you walking about like you own the place! Well you don't! And we're going to show you what happens to sluts who forget themselves!"

"No! No please!" I was in a fucking vampire castle! Surely someone must have heard me?

"LET HER GO!" a voice shouted. The people on top of me were wrenched away.

"Bella, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked, wrapping an arm around me. Edward. He'd saved me. I cried into his shoulders. He carried me to his room and set me down on his bed.

"Thank you" I managed to say "you saved me"

"Yes…but I fear it's at great cost"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not meant to show emotion Bella. I'm meant to be a heartless killer like my father"

"But you're not"

"I'm supposed to be! I wasn't supposed to feel anything for you. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you…but I did. And now it's too late"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…if my father knows how I feel for you, he'll kill us both"

"But you're his son"

"I'm a disappointment"

"Can't we leave?"

"He'd hunt us down. He wouldn't want to risk us staining his family name"

"But only if he finds out. He might not"

"He will Bella. It's his castle and there are thousands of eyes that watch us. He'll know by now. They'll be on their way to get us"

"Who?"

"My brothers. They'll probably kill you out right. Maybe play with you for a bit. Most likely they'll let you loose, then hunt you. And you'd be caught"

"There's nothing we can do?"

"Well…there is one thing. I can stop you from suffering at their hands"

"How?"

"I turn you. Once you're changed, they can't feed from you anymore. They'll tear you apart and burn you. With me"

"Do it Edward. Bite me" He bent and sunk his teeth into my throat.


	33. Chapter XXX

-1Edward's POV

I watched my beloved writhe in agony as the venom seeped through her. I could already hear my father coming, with my brothers. I didn't care. I just didn't want Bella to suffer. I took her hand and squeezed it.

"It'll be alright Bella. I promise"

"How touching" said my father, entering the room "I see the stories are true"

"Yes they are" I said, not looking at him "I am in love with her. She may not be a noble but she is all I need and want"

"You are willing to die for this girl?" I stroked her cheek.

"Yes"

"Then it shall be. Jasper, tell our guests that we shall have an execution in four days time. That should give the girl ample time to change"

"Very well father"

"Emmett, take those two to the cell"

"Not using my name anymore?"  
"That name belonged to my son. You are no son of mine" he swept out of the room. Emmett grabbed my arm.

"no need to pull Emmett. I'll come willingly" I picked Bella up and followed him to the cell. It was the same room that Bella had been locked in when she'd first arrived. I lay her down and sat next to her, waiting for it to be over.

Bella's POV. Three days later.

I woke up. I was in darkness but I could still see.

"Edward?" he squeezed my hand.

"I'm here love" I marvelled at the softness and warmth of his skin. This must be it. I must be a vampire.

"Where are we?"

"In the dungeon they kept you in at first. We're to be executed tomorrow"

"Oh. So soon"

"I know. I wish we had more time but that's just the way it is. I know it doesn't make up for it, but I'm sorry for everything you had to go through Bella"

"I don't mind. I got you out of it"

"Yeah. I love you Bella"

"I love you Edward"

"I love you both" said a voice. I jumped. So did Edward. We turned. I could see Jasper's lady friend, Alice.

"What are you doing Alice?"

"I'm getting you two out of here"

"How? If we escape my father will look for us"

"Not if he thinks you're dead"

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Simple. We set fire to the castle"


	34. Chapter XXXI

-1Edward's POV

"Burn down the castle? Are you insane?"

"No. I've seen it Edward. It will work. All we have to do is sneak you out of the castle, set fire to it and your father will think you're still trapped inside. And what's great is the fact that the smoke and sulphur will overpower your scent"

"I still think you're insane"

"I don't" said Bella "I think it will work" I stared at her incredulously.

"You. Are. Insane"

"What choice do we have Edward? Admit defeat and die? Or try and escape and maybe live?"

"Fine. When do we start?"

"Tonight. Here's the spare key to your cell. When you smell burning, you need to get out. You know about the secret passage?"

"Yes but it's blocked up. Emmett caused a cave in last time"

"No. I unblocked it to get back in here. So when you smell burning, get out the passage. Everyone else will burn to death"

"What?" said Bella.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, Emmett and Jasper are coming to join me and Rose tonight so they'll be safe. When they've left, I'm going to set fire to the building. The doors are designed to keep vampires out, or in this case, in. so when they're locked, all the vampires will be trapped. You guys can escape and it'll be fine"

"That's murder" said Bella.

"Bella, it's them or us. I think we have to"

"okay" she took my hand "as long as I'm with you"

"Great!" said Alice. How could she be so perky? She tossed me the keys "Remember the plan. I'll see you soon" she left, as quickly and quietly as she had entered.

"Do you think we can do it?" Bella asked.

"We should do. Get out of here, find the passage under the castle. It'll bring us up right outside. Me, Emmett and Jasper were the only people who knew about it"

"Apparently not"

"Well, Alice knows. But no one else. And if they do, they'll think it's blocked up"

"So we get out. Tonight. And then we'll be together"

"Forever. I promise"

Later. Bella's POV

I smelt the smoke first. I nudged Edward and nodded at the door.  
"It's time" he said "We have to be careful. If anyone sees us, we're dead"  
"I know" he led me up the stairs, unlocked the door and we were out. We were free. Well as free as it's possible to be in a burning castle full of vampires. He took me down a corridor to a small room and locked the door behind us.  
"It's down here" he indicated a small patch in the wall. I noticed that the bricks didn't seem to fit properly and they were a slightly different shade of grey. Tiny differences. Edward pulled out the loose bricks and I could see a small narrow tunnel.  
"No wonder Emmett caused a cave in. this thing is tiny" I muttered.

"just go. You go first" he told me. I slid into the tunnel.

"It gets wider" he told me. I crawled through the narrow gaps until it widened out. I could feel Edward behind me. There was no light but I could see clearly with my vampire vision.  
"How far?" I asked.

"A little further" as we crawled I heard noise from above us. Screams. The vampires were dying.  
"Quick Bella! The floors are made of wood. If they burn, we'll die" he warned. I crawled as fast as I could until I came to a barrier. I pushed. It didn't move.

"It's a dead end" I called back.

"What? It can't be!" had Alice led us to our deaths? Why?

Edward tried to squeeze past me but failed.

"Push again Bella" he said. I tried but nothing moved. I slammed on all the walls of the tiny tunnel. Nothing budged. I hit the ceiling in frustration. It moved.

"Oh god! There's a hole in the ceiling"  
"Use it. We won't suffocate but we'll definitely die if the fire catches us"

"but what if we're still inside the building?"

"Then we find another way out. I'd rather be in a wide area then in a narrow gap" I pushed the roof. It crumbled in on us. I climbed out of the tiny hole, and collapsed onto the ground. Edward climbed out next to me. I pointed at the sky.  
"Stars Edward. We made it"

"Yes love. We made it. We're safe"

**A/N: that's all folks.**


End file.
